


ART: Captain America is Disappointed in your Cockblocking Ways

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught in the Act, Digital Painting, M/M, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: Supersoldier grandpas and adrenaline induced quickies are a thing. If Steve says there are no stray hydra agents left on this floor, you guys should  just listen. Or deal with the consequences. (Idk, I needed an excuse for shield porn)





	ART: Captain America is Disappointed in your Cockblocking Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/164443847038/captain-america-is-disappointed-in-your)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/158605/158605_original.jpg)


End file.
